Dick
by sorgin
Summary: Dick Grayson es la mejor puta de Gotham y por eso tiene los clientes más extravagantes, incluido Batman.


A sus veintiún años Dick Grayson, alias Robin, había visto de todo. Conocía como la palma de su mano tanto el bajo mundillo de Gotham como las altas esferas de la vida social. Era una sombra, un número de teléfono sin nombre apuntado entre las páginas inconexas de una agenda. Era simplemente la mejor puta que el dinero podía comprar. Y también la más profesional.

La primera vez que Harvey Dent le llamo después del accidente ni siquiera pestañeo al ver aquel desfigurado rostro convertido en huesos y cartílago. Siguió dedicándole su pícara sonrisa y por primera vez en meses el antiguo fiscal del distrito pudo sentirse de nuevo humano.

Aunque quizás si debería hablar de experiencias extravagantes debería retroceder en su memoria hasta la noche en que Oswald Cobblepot le invito a cenar. Necesito hacer uso de toda su profesionalidad para evitar vomitarle en la cara. Harvey y él no podían ser más diferentes. Mientras que el primero se dejaba llevar por las pasiones y resultaba un perfecto caballero sin importar la personalidad dominante; el pingüino era, en cambio, un pequeño ser de aspecto repulsivo que sin embargo lograba atraerle a través de su palabrería. Siempre tenía un vocabulario cortés y una palabra amable. Sin contar su generosidad a la hora de entregar propinas más que sorprendentes. Y a fin de cuentas esa era la única razón por la que se permitía contestar a las llamadas de aquel sujeto con el que le resultaba casi imposible excitarse.

Pero por lo menos al ave se le veían las intenciones de lejos. Sus pequeños ojos le observaban con lujuria pidiéndole en silencio todas las perversiones que nunca se atrevería a decir en voz alta. Con Edward Nigma por el contrario cada noche suponía un auténtico reto. Ya no solo por ser el único de sus clientes que había llegado a pagarle para cosas tan ridículas como jugar a las adivinanzas sino que cada vez que pedía una cita, la hora y el lugar eran enviados en manera de acertijo cuyo significado debía descubrir. Al principio las citas se le habían hecho aburridas y su impulsividad le había llevado a negarle la atención durante algunas semanas. Pero después de varios meses jugando con él había logrado disfrutar con sus retorcidos juegos de palabras y resolver las pruebas que le ponía en tiempo record. Por su parte el villano parecía satisfecho con su trabajo porque en los últimos meses había llegado a convocarle varias veces por semana. Al menos hasta que Catwoman asalto su casa y le vació la bodega donde escondía sus provisiones monetarias.

Pero Dick jamás le diría que sabía quien había sido la culpable del robo. Ya que horas después de dejar practicante en la quiebra a un compañero de delitos Selina Kyle llamo a su puerta de su gigoló favorito para pedirle una noche de placer. Y él, simplemente acepto la inhóspita cantidad que se le ofreció para recorrer aquellas femeninas curvas que se adaptaban de manera sensual a su cuerpo. Con movimientos felinos Selina le arrancaba gritos de verdadero placer, hasta que sus afiladas uñas arañaban su espalda haciéndole morderse los labios por el dolor. Y por la mañana al despertarse se acurrucaba contra él y ronroneaba durante horas perezosamente mientras gruñía como una gatita abandonada. Y Grayson acababa echándola de casa descubriendo diez minutos después que algo irrelevante le había sido robado, un salero, un calzoncillo o el paquete de tabaco. O como la vez en que le robo la cartera y la dejo olvidada bajo la cama de Harley Quinn, la chica del Joker.

A penas tres horas después de abarse marchado la ladrona el loco payaso encontró su dirección y se presento en su casa pistola en mano y una bobalicona sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Mientras que él salió del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura y abrió la puerta sin molestarse en mirar por la mirilla para encontrarse con el cañón de un arma a puntándole directamente a la cara. Una escena que consiguió arrancarle una carcajada la cual el Joker encontró sumamente gratificante.

Por fin había encontrado a alguien que sabía apreciar sus bromas. Y aunque eso no era del todo cierto Dick no le contó la verdad, que siempre le daba por reír ante un ataque de nervios. Y el ver a un loco a punto de matarle en su propia casa le había producido un ataque de histeria al sentirse ridículo. Después de todo iban a matarle exactamente como había vivido, en pelotas.

Pero al bufón le gusto aquella inesperada situación y decidió premiarle con un cambio de idea y de arma. Dejo el revólver para empotrarle contra el sofá y dejarle a cuatro patas mientras le encañonaba con la pistola que le colgaba entre las piernas. Y como buen petirrojo, Robin dejo volar su cabeza hasta que el dolor cedió dando paso a un placer nunca antes experimentado. Porque aquel loco era capaz de ser un violento psicópata, pero también un amante salvajemente apasionado que le dejaba agotado después de sus fructíferas visitas. Unas noches seguidas por mañanas de entumecimiento muscular y horas en la bañera tratando de quitarse los restos del pegajoso maquillaje que utilizaba el maestro del crimen.

Sin embargo ninguno de sus clientes le había sorprendido tanto como al que encontró en su piso aquella noche. Esperándole sentado sobre la cama con el traje aún puesto. Batman le observo desde la oscuridad sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. Le dio una fría bienvenida que el muchacho no supo bien como tomarse.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Pregunto sin estar seguro de que debía esperar de aquella visita. El hombre murciélago perseguía a la escoria de Gotham y él como puta podía considerarse parte de toda esa mierda de la que trataba de deshacerse, pero por su parte nunca se creyó tan importante como para esperar que el más grande detractor viniera personalmente a por él.

-No.

-Por favor no utilizas tantas palabras que no me da tiempo a procesar toda esa información. Se burlo quitándose la camiseta sudada.- Voy a darme un baño si no te importa.- Y allí mismo se quito toda la ropa dejando expuesta la anatomía que había llegado a darle el nombre de "Dick" después de todo solo era una forma vulgar para referirse al tamaño de su poya. Y con veintitrés centímetros el pequeño Richard estaba seguro de ser la envidia de muchos actores pornos.

Salió unos minutos después con los calzoncillos puestos y un cigarrillo prendido en la boca. Después de todo si Batman lo quisiera en la cárcel ya se lo habría llevado y sino solo sería un cliente más.

-¿No vas a preguntarme que hago aquí?- Pregunto el señor oscuro.

-Soy puta. Solo hay una cosa para lo que pueden venir los hombres a mi casa.- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- Espero que sepas que soy bastante caro. Y solo acepto efectivo.- Después miro de arriba a bajo el traje del super héroe.- Y en ese cinturón tan chulo, ¿también llevas la cartera?- Y por primera vez Batman le dedico una especie de sonrisa. Se metió una mano en él y arrojo un fajo de billetes.

-¿Suficiente?- Dick le miró con desconfianza.

-Depende de lo que quieras.- Y Batman volvió a sonreír.

-¿Para un polvo?

-Demasiado.- Contesto arrugando las cejas.

-¿Para información?

-Lo siento chico pero yo no trabajo con eso.- El hombre murciélago se levantó y se acercó hasta él para colocar su mano en el pecho del muchacho y rodearle hasta quedar de espaladas a él y poder estirarle el cuello.- No tu vendes esto.- Susurró dejando que su otra mano bajara hasta tocar la entrepierna del castaño, que con dificultad se libero del agarre y se puso de pie para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Exacto. Así que si no es lo que quieres coge tu pasta y lárgate.- El cigarrillo cayó al suelo y Batman lo recogió para apagarlo en el cenicero.

-Tranquilo chico. Lo que quiero no afectara a tu trabajo. Se que Selena Kyle te visito hace unas semanas.

-No pregunto nombres, así que no se ha quien te refieres.- Cruzo los brazos y busco de reojo algo que utilizar como arma.

-Claro que lo sabes. Me refiero a la chica que te regalo un encendedor de oro. He venido para recuperarlo.

-No sabía que fumabas.- Bromeo.- Si sabes todo eso también sabrás que lo empeñé hace un par de días. No es bueno tener cosas de valor dejando que una ladrona entre en casa.- Dijo despreocupadamente y el hombre chasqueo la lengua cabreado.

-¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde que …?- Pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

-No me vaciles chaval y dime donde le vendiste.- Su voz autoritaria quiso intimidar al joven, quien sin embargo se relamió los labios excitado.

-Creo que podría acordarme sabes.- Se acerco juguetón y rozó las orejas de la capucha del caballero.- Pero todo tiene un precio.

-¿No te es suficiente?- Dijo hastiado mirando el dinero que estaba sobre el edredón.

-Creía que te había dicho que no me dedicaba a la venta de información.- Tomo la mano de aquel siniestro personaje y se la llevo a la cadera.- Satisfáceme y te prometo que recordaré hasta el número de canas que tenía el viejo al que se lo vendí.- Batman se alejo de él como si una toxina venenosa habría traspasado su guante empapando su piel.

-Eres una puta y como pago quieres ¡¿sexo?!- Su tono incrédulo arrancó una carcajada al chico.

-Qué pasa Batman ¿te comieron la colita los murciélagos? -Pregunto jocoso.

-A ti si que te la van a comer.- Y nada más decirlo deseo no haber abierto la boca.

-Cuanta amabilidad.- Se bajo la ropa interior dejando expuesto su miembro erecto y lo acaricio con perversión mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.- Empieza cuando quieras.

-Debería romperte …

-¿El culo?- Dijo con aire inocente y Bruce Wayne supo que estaba acabado si pretendía ganarle en una batalla verbal.

-Vamos rata voladora.- Le reto acercándose a él.- Enséñame quien manda.

Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Con una fuerza impropia de un hombre retorció el brazo del muchacho y le arrojo contra la cama aspirando ese suave aroma a juventud. Con la facilidad que da la práctica se desabrocho los cierres invisibles que sujetaban su armadura y dejo expuesto su pecho. Mientras Dick con ágiles movimientos se giraba sobre su cuerpo para poder mirar la cara oculta del hombre.

Deslizo los brazos sobre su cuello atrayéndole más aún a él y beso aquellos labios prohibidos con rabia incontrolable hasta que le dolieron los suyos. Batman no cedió espacio e introdujo la lengua en su boca recorriéndola con pasión. Acarició aquel escultural cuerpo con ansias una y otra vez hasta estar seguro de que podría dibujarlo con los ojos cerrados y entonces comenzó a acariciar con obscenidad la entrada del chico.

Robin gimió de placer al sentir la invasión y se sorprendió al comprobar la suavidad de aquellos dedos más acostumbrados a la lucha que al amor. Reprimió una risilla al ver como el murciélago se ponía de rodillas frente a él y se disponía a llevarse su poya a la boca. Definitivamente era un hombre de palabra. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo consiguió evitar aquel contacto.

-Eh chico látex, ¿no se te olvida algo importante? - Le mostró un condón que el otro acepto sin dudar y el mismo se coloco un segundo.- Ten cuidado chico, si no te cuidas una venérea puede matarte antes que una bala.- Rió Grayson.- No tienes muchas citas con putas profesionales ¿eh?

Pero Batman le ignoro y se dedico a su tarea arrancándole algunos grandes gemidos. Dick volvió a cogerle de la cabeza para besarlo y pedirle sin palabras que le penetrara. Y este así lo hizo. Con suavidad y sin prisa se acomodo en su interior y el otro creyó morir de placer. Agito sus caderas y cambió el ritmo destrozando la concentración de su compañero de cama y es que Dick Grayson antiguo atleta era una maravilla de chico. Combinaba la fuerza y la flexibilidad con la resistencia necesaria para dejar seco al mejor de los sementales. Desesperado se aferró a la máscara del guardián de Gotham y la arranco de golpe.

Bruce se llevo una mano al rostro y con la otra empujo al chico tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero este no cedió ni un palmo. Con los ojos completamente cerrados continuo besando aquella cara que se moría de ganas por ver. Hasta que un ruido distrajo su atención.

-¿Qué has ..?

-Ten cuidado hay cristales en el suelo.- Contesto el mayor agitándose con más fuerza y chocando su pecho contra él. Y es que por preservar su identidad el murciélago había arrojado una de sus armas contra la correa de las persianas haciéndolas caer a plomo junto con parte de los cristales.

Un par de estocadas sumadas al calor de casi haber sido descubierto y al buen hacer de Dick consiguieron acabar con las necesidades sexuales de los dos. Agotado y con el corazón aún latiendo a cien por hora Bruce se recostó contra el colchón.

-¿Haces esto con todos los que ….?- Y Dick ahogo una risita.- Si claro, ya había olvidado tu profesión.- El peso se desnivelo y es chico se dio cuenta de que el héroe estaba levantándose.- ¿Dónde lo vendiste?- Pregunto como si todo aquel sexo no habría sido más que una pausa publicitaria.

-Puedes darte una ducha si quieres.- Ofreció reclinándose para verle a tras luz.

-No gracias.- Y se vistió mientras el chico se levantaba y se dirigía al baño.

-La verdad es que pensé en venderlo en la tienda de Morgan. Pero ese canalla siempre me estafa cuando se tratan de cosas buenas. Así que me lo quede cómo recuerdo.- Dijo entregándole el encendedor.

-Gracias.- Observo el objeto y lo guardo en un bolsillo del cinturón. Después guardo silencio ý miro el magnifico cuerpo que se presentaba ante él. Sin heridas, sin marcas de lucha, tan diferente a él que resultaba casi cómico.

-¿Qué esperabas, que tuviera la espalda marcado por las continuas palizas de mi padre alcohólico?- Y Bruce sintió vergüenza al percatarse de su error al prejuzgarle.- Mis padres eran buena gente, pero murieron demasiado pronto y tuve que ganarle la vida. Y la verdad es que no puedo quejarme. Tengo casa, dinero y si todo va bien el próximo verano tendré una carrera.

-¿No me digas?

-Estoy estudiando finanzas en la universidad.

-Me alegro. Vendré ha verte cuando acabes y te pediré el CV tengo un amigo en esta ciudad que puede que te ayude.- Dijo en tono relajado

Le vio reírse antes de abandonar aquella habitación y supo que se había enamorado de ese contagioso sonido. Sobretodo por que fue incapaz de pasar dos noches más sin él. Se deslizo hasta su ventana y Dick le recibió con una taza de café cargado, sin hacer preguntas casi como si habría estado esperándolo.

-¿Mala noche?-Pregunto con tono burlón.

-Dejémoslo en que mejora por momentos.- Le dio un suave beso en los labios y entro en la habitación. Después de todo Gotham y los villanos podían esperar un par de horas.


End file.
